


Leading Up To You

by lamahour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, zk2015, zutaraweek 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamahour/pseuds/lamahour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts for Zutara Week 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading Up To You

Zutara Week 2015  
July 20-26  
Day 1: Happenstance  
====  
“Uncle, is this really necessary?” 

“Do not question if it is necessary, nephew; question your insistence that it is not.”

“Ugh.”

The former general and uncle to the monarch lifted the kettle off its flaming perch and opened its lid, taking a deep whiff of the tea. He sighed, “What a magnificent brew! Jasmine tea truly is a treasure to have in such conditions.”

“We’re going to the North Pole, Uncle. They have dried jasmine there,” Zuko responded, having heard this more than once.

The older man clicked his tongue, “Then you do not appreciate the delicate taste of fresh jasmine as your dearest uncle does.”

Zuko reached up to undo his topknot and placed his headpiece in his lap. Relieved, the twenty-two year old Fire Lord raked his fingers through his ink black hair, which now reached his shoulders.

I need a haircut, he thought to himself. The young king did not like to wear his hair long—long hair reminded Zuko of certain royal tyrants he wished not to be reminded of. 

With royals in mind, Zuko turned to his uncle and asked, “Why exactly are we going again? I thought Chief Arnuk didn’t like me.”

“Indeed,” Iroh replied, stroking his gray beard, which was turning whiter and longer as the years passed. 

The Northern chief had a severe, burning distrust for Zuko and the entire Fire Nation ever since he lost his daughter in the seige several years ago. Even with treaties in place and Zuko vowing to right his father’s wrongs, nothing could bring back Princess Yue.

With another sip of tea, the retired general explained, “It is just another social call, Lord Zuko. You will come out in one piece, as always.”

Something told Zuko that he wasn’t getting the whole story, but he didn’t press it any further. Mostly because the night air blowing over the deck had become much colder and he wanted to save his body heat for when they arrived at the icy chiefdom. With a quiet “good night” to his uncle, the monarch descended below deck.

The tribe had been a ghost town when the royal vessel docked on its shores. Zuko and Iroh pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves, shivering. 

They were met by the tribes’ officials, who were all dressed in heavy blue furs and had their faces buried in scarves made of arctic hares. Zuko noted the absence of the Chief.

“The Northern Water Tribe thanks you for coming,” one of them stated. “We are in dire need of your service.”

Zuko raised his eyebrows in surprise at the pleading tone in the man’s voice. The Water Tribes were proud people; they weren’t the kind to ask for help. Whatever service they needed, it must’ve been for something serious.

Nodding, the Fire Lord responded, “Of course. Lead the way.”

They made their way past the large igloos and palaces and spiky ice walls. Zuko observed the chiefdom with curiosity and surprise. The Northern Water Tribe had certainly….well, changed, since he was last here.

The glaciers that formed their protective walls were taller, encasing the chiefdom in a cage of snow and ice. Their canals were now frozen completely and the magnificent ice structures that lined them were malformed, like spiked thorns twisting around abandoned, hallow castles.

A single blue and purple flag bearing the Water Tribe insignia hung solemnly from the building passing by. The slightest breeze blew by, caressing the flag so gently that Zuko shivered just from looking at it. He could almost hear it—like a whisper. 

Finally, they reached a clearing away from the outer gates of the city. In the vast, snowy expanse, a single igloo about as wide as a canoe and tall as a sky bison sat in the center. A plume of smoke arose from the top.

Warmth, Zuko thought. He felt his inner fire waning, which was new considering he used to be able to feel his hands and feet in the Poles. He rubbed his biceps with his hands and sucked in an icy breath.

“I-i-s it c-colder here…or i-is it…j-ju-just me?” He managed to ask, trying to quiet his chattering teeth.

He felt Iroh nudge his ribs—his way of chiding him for his impolite comment. 

One of the men shook his head. “No, you are right. It’s become unbearable. That’s why she called you here.”

“She?”

The man did not answer. Instead, he guided the Fire Nation men into the igloo. A blast of heat hit their faces immediately, thawing their chilled bones immediately. Zuko closed his eyes in relief and sighed.

“It’s about time,” a voice said.

The Fire Lord’s eyes shot open. He focused on the source of the voice, finding a tanned, slim woman dressed in fur tending to the fire. Her dark, thick locks framed her face in a style similar to that of a Fire Nation princess’s topknot. He couldn’t believe she still wore it like that.

Her face was once round and ruddy in her childhood, Zuko remembered; now it had the sharper features of womanhood. The light of the fire cast an orange glow upon her visage, something almost haunting. 

Her crystal blue eyes bore into him—like those of an arctic wolf ready to pounce on her prey.

“Katara,” Zuko said dumbly. He felt his knees buckle, but not because of the heat.

The woman stood, dropping the iron stick she was using. “General Iroh, it’s a pleasure to see you. How’s your health? Are your ankles still swollen?”

Zuko felt the ice cold edge in her voice as she snubbed him. It seeped into his bones and made him shudder. 

If Iroh noticed the sudden tension, and he did, he did not address it. Instead, the older man bowed and returned the greeting, “The pleasure is all mine, Master Katara. My health has improved greatly since we last met, thanks to your brilliant advice. And the swelling has gone down quite a bit. How are you?”

With a smile, the water bender replied, “I’m fine, General. Thank you for asking.”

Suddenly, her eyes locked onto Zuko’s and he froze. “Hello, Lord Zuko,” she said. The tenderness he used to hear when she said his name was no longer there. 

Swallowing hard, the fire bender managed to reply, “Hello, Master Katara.”

The men who brought them there stepped forward and bowed respectfully to their tribeswoman. “Master Katara believes you can help us,” one of them said.

Crossing his arms over her chest, the Fire Lord muttered, “How flattering.”

Iroh nudged him again and said, “Why don’t we discuss this over some tea?”

“Of course,” Katara replied. “Tea sounds great right now.”

 

After boiling and brewing the tea, Iroh poured a small cup for each of them and gestured for them to sit. 

The master healer began, “I was called here months ago at the request of Chief Arnuk. A pneumonia epidemic was passing through and people were dying. I did everything I could, of course. Thankfully, with several other healers, we were able to save many lives. Kahn was one of them.”

One of the men, the tallest and darkest of them, nodded. “I owe Master Katara my life,” he said, eyes glinting. Katara smiled and leaned over to squeeze his large hand.

Zuko resisted the urge to bite his own tongue off. 

Katara glanced at the three Northern men and craned her neck towards the mouth of the igloo. “Iqniq, Kahn, Palo—each of you take a lantern and go home. You need to rest.”

“Bless your heart, Master Katara,” Kahn said, bowing. “We will come see you in the morning.”

The three of them wrapped themselves in extra fur and lit their own lanterns before turning to leave. Katara called after them, “Don’t let the guards see you carrying those! Yue be with  
you!”

She stood at the mouth of the igloo and watched them go. When she was sure they were gone she turned back to the Fire Nation men and suddenly the room was much, much colder.

“Chief Arnuk asked me if the illness was brought on by spirits—he became very superstitious and paranoid since the siege six years ago,” the water bender continued, taking her pace  
before the fire. “I told him I wasn’t sure and that he should ask the Avatar.”

Zuko pondered aloud, “Isn’t Aang in the Earth Kingdom?”

Katara actively ignored him, “Without a proper reading by the Avatar, Arnuk decided that his daughter was haunting the tribe. He built her another shrine in the palace, and started forcing his advisors and officials to worship her with him.”

“Arnuk heard that some of the tribesmen and women weren’t worshipping and forcibly dragged them to the palace to worship with him. He went mad with paranoia and rage. Now he’s locked himself in his chambers—he even taxed fire.”

Iroh nearly choked on his tea. “Chief Arnuk taxed fire?”

Katara replied somberly. “Well, he’s heavily taxed anything that make fire: coal, wood, spark rocks. I told you, he’s consumed with rage and pain. Now several people are freezing to death all over the tribe. I’ve tried speaking to him but he refuses to listen. That’s why you’re here.”

Scoffing, the Fire Lord responded, “If he isn’t going to listen to his own tribeswoman why would he listen to me?”

“I’m not asking you to talk to him,” the water bender snapped. 

Zuko raised his eyebrows. “You’re asking me to take him out?”

Katara sighed, “No! If he died there tribe would be in chaos and we would need to choose a new chief right away. We don’t have time for that. What we need is to convince him.”

Something dark twisted in the Fire Lord’s gut as Katara looked him deep in his eyes. They were blazing sapphire—the eyes of a warrior.

She uttered, “We need the Blue Spirit.”

Iroh started to cough, pounding his fist over his sternum. “Wh-what of the Blue Spirit?” He asked, trying to clear his throat.

“Katara, you’re upsetting Uncle,” Zuko scolded, slapping the older man’s back.

The water bender blushed slightly, flicking her wrist in Iroh’s direction. A small stream of swallowed tea shot out of his mouth and landed on the ground. 

“I’m sorry, General,” she said. “May I steal your nephew for a moment?”

Iroh nodded before gulping the rest of his cup down. Hurriedly, Katara grasped Zuko by his elbow and tugged him outside.

It was snowing softly outside. The Fire Lord wretched himself away from her as the cold stung his face with renewed vigor. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked.

Katara said, “Zuko.... Arnuk won’t listen to humans anymore. If he saw the Blue Spirit, I swear he could change!”

“It won’t work,” he retorted. “And besides, the Northern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation have a treaty in place. I’m not jeopardizing the safety of my country—not even for you.”

As lightless as it was outside, Zuko could clearly see the way his words affected her. Her entire face seemed to sink. She was like the night without the moon. Immediately, he regretted what he’d said, but Katara composed herself quickly.

“You’re right,” she stated coolly. “You have a country to care for. I’m only looking after myself.”

“Katara, I swear that’s not what I meant—“ 

The water bender was like a rope ready to snap. She gritted her teeth and rebuked, “No, you said what you wanted to say.” She sighed heavily. “It was a mistake asking you to come.”

Zuko tried to ignore the knife burying itself in his stomach. “Uncle responded to the letter.”

He didn’t know why he said that. He really shouldn’t have. Now it just sounded like he wouldn’t have come even if he did know when he would’ve done flips just knowing she still wanted to  
speak to him after everything that happened.

Katara stared blankly at him. “I see,” she murmured. She reached into the pocket of her parka and pulled out a piece of paper, folded neatly, carefully. The official seal of the Fire Lord held it together. “I should’ve known. The wording was too poetic for it to be yours.”

Quietly, she let her eyes roam over the paper, lifted it up to her nose for a moment, and then handed it over to him.

The Fire Lord was confused by the action, but he took the paper from her and watched as she ducked back inside the igloo. 

Left alone in the snow, Zuko mimicked her; he lifted the letter up to his nose and caught the scent of musk, the kind he used. It was smoky and heavy, infused with the smell of charred  
cinnamon. He pulled it away from his face and unfolded it haphazardly, ripping through his own seal as he did it.

He scanned the paper, reading,

“Dear Katara,  
I’m overjoyed to hear from you again. Last time we spoke, it was not on the best terms but I firmly believe we could be friends once more. At least, I hope so. I’d hate for us to part that way again.  
As for the North Pole, I am restlessly awaiting the ship as I write. I will do whatever it takes to mend the tribe’s problems, I promise you. I feel guilt whenever I think of what the Fire Nation did to the Water Tribes. It haunts me every day. Oh, how I wish I could undo the past!  
My valet has just informed me that the ship is here. I will send off the letter and board the ship with my Uncle immediately.  
I eagerly await you, Katara.  
Sincerely yours,  
Fire Lord Zuko”

Tracing a finger over the signature, Zuko cursed. Iroh did a better job of writing his name than he did! No wonder Katara believe the letter came from the monarch.

His stomach churned as he thought of how restless and excited Katara must’ve been to see him again, only to have him blunder and nag and glare at her.

No wonder she still hated him.

Sucking in a cold breath, Zuko made his way inside. He found Katara and Iroh sitting next to each other, speaking in low voices.

As soon as they saw him, the two quieted. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes and growled, “Why stop talking? It’s not like you cared about my feelings anyway!”

 

The retired general stood and chided him. “Nephew! Master Katara invited us for tea and a place to sleep tonight. The proper thing to do would be to thank her!”

Oh, the Fire Lord wanted to shout. He wanted to tell Uncle he had no right to forge a letter promising to right a huge wrong—that and put Arnuk back in his right mind. He wanted to tell 

Katara that even though he had so much to lose by doing this he would do it times a hundred just to salvage their relationship. 

But like many times before, Zuko kept his mouth shut. He hung his head low, bowed, and muttered, “Thank you.”

When they got ready for bed, Zuko placed his furs furthest away from the others and lay there somberly. He wasn’t even tired. He knew he would not sleep tonight. Not with the thoughts raging inside his mind like a turbulent thunderstorm.

“Good night, Master Katara,” Iroh called, rubbing his belly.

Katara responded pleasantly from her place near the fire, “Good night, General Iroh. Sleep well.”

Zuko waited for her to address him, and wasn’t surprised to find silence. He lay on his side and watched the fire, now dimly glowing from the coals like a hidden sun inside the hearth. 

He heard something stir and suddenly, Iroh was snoring. Katara lay on her other side, facing the wall rather than Zuko.

Laying there for what felt like hours, listening to the leisurely snow drift turn into a raging snowstorm, the Fire Lord came to a realization. No, a decision. He stood slowly, brushing himself  
off as he stepped gingerly over the two sleeping bodies.

He took the iron stick Katara used to tend to the fire and pulled his hood over his head before stepping into the moonless, snowy night.  
=====  
Author’s Note: That’s right, guys. This is a Blue!tara fic. I always did love the way Zuko’s body looked in those black tights. So don’t worry, Zuko might be in heavy furs and not wearing a mask, but we’ll fix that soon.  
One more thing: I’ve compiled a Zutara playlist if you ever wanna feel things.  
1: Crush by Paramore/ 2: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift/ 3: Don’t Be Gone Too Long by Chris Brown ft. Ariana Grande/ 4: Out of Mind by Tove Lo/ 5: The Words by Christina Perri/ 6: Compass by Zella Day/ 7: Seasons by Olly Murs/ 8: Up by Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato/ 9: Lego House by Ed Sheeran/ 10: Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine/ 11: Sinners by Lauren Aquilina/ 12: Stay by Rihanna/ 13: River by Emeli Sande/ 14: Maps by Maroon 5/ 15: Te Amo Y Mas by Diego Luna/  
They aren’t in any particular order, so you can listen to them in any way you want. I just want you to listen them so I won’t be the only one crying by the end of the week 


End file.
